


Grab it/Falling

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, dingy apartment sex, rooftop chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: This game of theirs spanned across rooftops and lifetimes: from years ago when, as a small malnourished Robin, Jay had chased Dick for training, to a few months ago when the Red Hood hunted Nightwing like a starved bloodhound. But reconciliation rose from the settled dust of after-battle, and a gorgeous future (and ass) opened up before the scarred ex-Robin.Now he just had to grab it.Jay and Dick chase each other over rooftops and AC units, have sex, and find themselves falling in more ways than one.





	Grab it/Falling

The thrill of the chase brought pleasure like no fucking other.

Helmet on and guns in hands, Red Hood soared through the air as he vaulted over a rooftop water tank, leapt down like a diving swallow before rolling to a perfect stop on the chalky concrete. He quickly darted his eye around, trying to get a sight of his mark again.

Blue stripes whipped in the distance. Jason smiled.

Deciding enough was enough, he holstered his guns and darted forward, powerful thighs pushing him from a crouch into a full fledged sprint. Ahead of him, a black-and-blue spandex-clad man grabbed a railing in mid-run, and instead of vaulting over to the next rooftop, kicked his legs up into a one-handed handstand with his chest facing a sharp drop. Jason slowed down, sensing a standoff.

The man tilted his head upwards towards the rooftop, enough to eye Jason. Dick Grayson in the flesh, taunting Jason with a snide smirk. 

Jason felt heat drive straight to his groin.

This game of theirs spanned across rooftops and lifetimes: from years ago when, as a small malnourished Robin, Jay had chased Dick for training, to a few months ago when the Red Hood hunted Nightwing like a starved bloodhound. But reconciliation rose from the settled dust of after-battle, and a gorgeous future (and ass) opened up before the scarred ex-Robin.

Now he just had to grab it.

Eyes laced with pure lust bored into Jason as Dick released his grip on the railing, slowly lowering his body towards the edge of the building, both taunting his possible demise and showing off how well he could control his body. Jason’s eyebrows knitted together, not knowing if he should be anxious or irritated. Instead, mind-numbing excitement overtook him as Nightwing pushed himself off at the last moment into a feet-first drop.  
Jason broke into a sprint again, grimacing as he felt building adrenaline begin to possess his brain. That feeling of wind breaking against him, that joyous need beginning to overtake his little remaining rationality. 

“Fuck it,” Jason whispered as he pressed a button on his hood and flung it off his head. Jason heard the helmet clank a few times behind him as a sudden bright light flashed on the reflection of the opposite building’s window panes. Light was followed by a cracking sound as it exploded into smithereens, bits burning bright enough to feel the heat creep up his neck. He’d be fine, he had others. Well, he will in 2-3 days with delivery time, and not without feeling any burns to his bank accounts.

Dramatic as ever, a red domino mask instead took its place, providing barrier only to his eyes from the wind whipping on his face. Jason’s tongue lashed out to taste the warm summer air as he reached the railing and vaulted over, soaring down the side of the tenement building, greeting the hundreds of AC units and their respective protective balconies that stood in the way of a dead drop. Seeing no trace of Dick below, Jason caught himself on a balcony bar a few floors down, pulling himself up and into the cramped chalky space between the railing and AC unit. 

Jason’s ears perked up , eyes darting around as he searched for his mark, but there was nothing save the whistling wind, whirring units and the silent dead drop beneath him. Reluctantly, worry creeped up the back of his neck as he climbed over the railing, grabbed an adjacent balcony and dipped his body down to look at the expanse of AC units and windows. There was nothing but dull gray and off white, the occasional window reflecting street lights.

Did Dick ditch him? If so, that was new. Was he no longer...entertaining? Using whatever residual hope he had left, Jason scanned the expanse again, but the eerie silence began to catch up. 

With a sigh, Jason pulled up back into the balcony and straightened his jacket. He glanced up to see a smirking blue-clad vigilante staring back at him, hanging upside down from the unit above.

“You absolute _bitch_ ,” Jason spat as fury flooded his senses with full force. He made grabby hands as he darted at the agile superhero, who barely slipped away in time to drop between the two AC units and land on a balcony below. Jason followed, swearing that he’d seen Dick’s jaw go slack in surprise. Smirking, Jay swerved forward as Dick bounded across railings, legs stretched wide and far reaching, but not enough to escape Red Hood’s wrath. Jason was only a step behind, channeling the pure power in his thighs as he kicked off AC units and railings alike. 

Like a violent tango, they swam through the jungle of rusty metal, darting back and forth, above and around obstacles. Sometimes they let go of the safety of balconies to drop down, wind chafing their cheeks as they chased one another in free fall, always just inches from another. They were a perfect match for one another, and they both knew it. It was really just an elaborate waiting game; waiting for the other to fuck up. Fucking up on the other hand was practically impossible to former Robins who grew up on these rooftops. But nobody could predict bad luck when it comes to the stability of older tenements.

Dick stuck the landing within the narrow balcony space after a lengthier freefall, but his boot skid a little too far on the chalky floor, enough for Dick to catch himself for a moment.

A shit-eating grin spread across Jason’s face. 

Descending like a mad angel of death, Jason landed on the AC unit in front of Dick. Relishing the shock on Dick’s face, Jay pounced onto Dick, sending the two of them rolling off the balcony. Scrambling, Dick caught his foot in the meager space between the balcony floor and the lowest railing, straining to hold both their weights. Now dangling dangerously, Jason decided this was more than enough foreplay.

“Got you,” Jason sneered as he slid a hand down to grab Dick’s ass, hand groping, pinching, and palming at supple curves through body armour. Dick bit his lip to stifle a moan, but Jay’s face was close enough to Dick’s throat to hear deep rumbles of pleasure. Snaking a leg between Dick’s thighs, Jason pressed onto Dick’s cock, bucking his own hips in as well.

“Tell me baby,” Jay craned his neck to reach Dick’s ears. “Can you hold us like this?” Jason could practically feel the heat rise in Dick’s cheeks, hearing his breath quicken by the second. Jason licked his lips and pressed them onto Dick’s ear.

“You think I could fuck you like this?”

With gasp, Dick’s foot went slack for a moment, enough to slip through. For a moment they fell with no destination in sight, legs intertwining and arms gripping at each other in sudden horror. But while Dick fell back-first, Jay’s was tucked in Dick’s neck, vision clear enough to see that the back of Dick’s head was inches close to a railing below them. 

Sound surged back into focus as Jay darted his arm down to grab onto the railing and swerve them both onto the AC unit. Worry still pumping through Jason’s veins, he checked the back of Dick’s head and neck, checking for injury and possible whiplash. 

“You alright?” Jason breathed, watching a very dazed Dick come to his senses. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or his well-hidden care for the other that prompted Jay to presses kisses all over Dick’s cheek as he listened to Dick’s breathing calm back to normal. 

“Yeah,” Dick said finally, tracing a hand down Jay’s jaw to tilt it and slide their lips against each other. Jason was so used to rushed kisses fueled by adrenaline that finally kissing without a goal in mind felt like unwarranted heaven. Surprised, Jay pecked at Dick’s soft lips, tongues slowly darting and turning around one another’s.

But with regained awareness came a sense of awkwardness. This was new. Their chases were fueled with lust and wanton abandonment of love and logic. Without the rush of the chase to aid them, they were left with themselves. And each other.

Jay drew apart, unsure of what to do. 

“Dick?” He asked, sounding a little more quiet than he’d like. Dick stared back, while seeming a little unsure as well, also looked...hopeful? Dick reached a hand out, gripping Jason by a collar and pulled him close. A sudden movement, slightly pinging the flight or fight response in Jason. _Yes_ , Jay thought. _I can work with this._

Jason rushed forward to smash their lips together, returning to battling with kisses like they’d done many time before. He felt Dick grope his pecs and pull his jacket off his shoulder roughly, equally excited. Jason placed a knee on the edge of the AC unit and lifted Dick slightly, enough to gain access to Dick’s sweet ass. As his thumbs massaged into Dick’s plump glutes, Jason noticed how thick lint and dust covering the unit scraped against his gloves. Fucking Dick out in the open on an AC unit would be a dream come true, but there was no way he’d let grime touch Dick’s prized ass.

“I don’t think anyone’s in,” Dick whispered, tapping a finger on a unit. Out of all the units surrounding them, this one didn’t vibrate or make a sound, unusual for a hot summer’s night. Moreover, the windows behind them were pitch black.

“Then nick the window open,” Jay retorted, roughly turning Dick around to face the window. With a yelp, Dick shot an annoyed look at him before drawing a thin long pin from his escrima stick holders. Jason ducked from a deliberate tick upwards as Dick brough the pin to the inner edge of the windows, pried in and pushed down on the latch. With Dick’s back turned and ass in the air, Jason brought his other knee up on the unit and pressed his covered cock onto Dick’s butt, slowly gyrating his hips forward. He slipped his arms down to Dick’s waist, pulling Dick closer to him.

“Ass,” Dick spat as his hand jerked slightly away from the pin, resetting the latch back upright. 

“That’s right,” Jason grinned as he pushed his hips in. He watched as Dick’s bubble butt pressed against him in response, almost urgently. Feeling a haze settle over him, Jason leaned forward to reach Dick’s ear.

“God, the things I wanna do to you, Dickie bird,” he whispered, slowly massaging Dick’s waist as he continued to rub his growing erection against his ass. “You feel that, babe? I’m so ready to be inside you.”

With a trembling shake, Dick pressed the latch down and scrambled to push the sliding window to a side. A musty smell greeted them, enough to tell them they would be alone for a while. With a sudden burst of recklessness, Dick reached around to grab him by the ear and pulled him over the window ledge with surprising force. Both of them landed on the cold marble floor entangled in one another, Dick taking the fall on his back with a thud. Immediately, Dick grabbed a clump of hair on the back of Jay’s head and crashed their lips. The battle ensued, their slotted legs unconsciously grinding against one another with growing urgency.

“Enough,” Dick panted, parting for air. “Enough teasing. Fuck me babe.” He whispered, pupils dilated in pure open lust.

Jason gladly obliged. He tore at the Nightwing suit’s zipper, pulling the costume off as he rose to sit on his knees. Dick ripped the kevlar suit from his legs along with his briefs, revealing a very naked Dick. Unable to keep his hands from the sheer beauty before him, Jay abandoned his stripping and dove in instead, pressing his mouth against Dick's hole.

Jay licked a stripe across the entrance, causing Dick to scream bloody murder. Jay looked up, watching Dick’s eyes glint under moonlight as he slowly sucked and licked into his hole. He pressed the bridge of his nose against Dick’s balls, licking and sucking and ever so lightly biting into Dick’s rim, slowly coaxing him open until he could finally press his tongue inside.

“JAY!” Dick screamed as he reached down to grab Jason’s head and press his face further in, slowly rotating his hips to meet Jay’s tongue. Jason gripped Dick by the thighs and extended his full tongue in, letting Dick desperately fuck himself on him.

“God, Jay, babe, your tongue, Jay…” Dick mumbled incoherently, eyes half-closed and head fallen backwards as he rode through the pleasure. Jason slowly traced his tongue in circles in and out of his rim and watched Dick’s eyes flutter open in surprise. Feeling himself grow harder by the minute, Jason pulled away from Dick with a sloppy lick, earning an indignant cry.

“I know, I know babe,” Jason found himself moaning, thumb irrevocably drawn back to Dick’s hot, wet hole. He fiddled with his jean buttons as he pressed in, Dick’s insides still clearly too tight for Jay’s cock. Dick didn’t seem to mind, clasping a hand over Jason’s wrist and pushing himself onto Jason’s thumb. Dick’s eyes were trained on him, electric blue begging for something more, something better, something bigger. 

Fumbling, Jay pushed his jeans down, released his cock through the slit in his boxers and procured lube from his utility belt before tossing it aside. Popping the lid open, he practically squeezed a generous amount onto his cock and pumped a few quick strokes.

“You ready?” Jason asked, worry peeking through the haze. Dick glared as if insulted.

“ _Born ready,_ ” Dick groaned as he tugged on Jason’s wrist. Feeling a burning heat surge down his cock, Jason withdrew his thumb and positioned himself, placing his hands on Dick’s hip to pull him closer. Cheeks burning, lips heavy, and cock throbbing, Jason pushed in. 

Jason bit his lips as pure soft heat coveted his cock, the sheer tightness pressing down pleasurably around him. Slowing himself down for a moment, he watched as Dick’s face screwed up in some mix of pain and pleasure, nonetheless grabbing Jason’s knees on either side of him. Dick hooked his ankles against Jason’s back, encouraging him to go deeper. As he felt himself ride up to the hilt, Jason relaxed and kept still, waiting for Dick to adjust. Dick shifted himself beneath Jay, breathing slowly as he relaxed himself. In that moment of mutual care and acceptance, Jason felt that line between lust and love slowly cross again. But as much as stubbornness would plead him to put up walls, there was no way in hell he was going to fuck Dick when he wasn’t ready.

Deciding he shouldn’t repeat himself, Jason pulled one of Dick’s legs up, peppering kissing along his calf. When he looked down, Dick was still frowning a little, but a bit better than before. Dick looked up at him to confirm he was ready. Jason slowly pulled back, pushed the leg against his chest, his other hand gripping onto Dick’s waist, and thrusted back in.

Dick moaned as Jason pushed in, bottoming out. Jay slowly built a rhythm, thrusts quickening with every moan and cry. Grip tightening, Jason bent forward and thrust harder, feeling his hip bones smack on Dick’s gorgeous ass. That building heat, that sweet friction, started to push Jason over the edge as he lifted Dick up by a leg and slammed in. 

“Dick, Dick, babe, you’re so tight…” Jay huffed, watching Dick scramble to brace himself against Jason’s punishing thrusts. 

“Jay, Jay, you’re so big, you’re so good, god, harder, faster!” Dick demanded as he pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes burning into Jay’s as a challenge. Positioning himself closer, Jason gripped Dick’s leg with both arms and slammed in hard enough to bruise. 

“YES!” Dick screamed, pushing himself to his hands and bending forward close enough to kiss. Jay dove in and nipped at Dick’s lower lip, slammed in harder and harder with everything he hand. Thrusting and slamming and kissing and biting and getting closer and closer inside him-

Jason slammed in as he came, emptying himself inside Dick. Shuddering and huffing, Jay pulled himself out, pumping himself a few times and he rode through the pleasure. When he looked up, Dick stared back, both seemingly incoherent in pleasure and throbbing painfully.

Sweat slicked between them as Jay pulled himself out and drew back. Something dangerous flickered through Dick’s emotions, until Jason positioned his mouth between Dick’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Dick whispered, and ran a hand through Jason’s hair.

“Yeah,” Jason smiled, before propping Dick’s cock up and taking him whole. Jason sucked nice and sloppy, running his tongue along the vein on the underside and pressing Dick’s head to the back of his throat, taking full advantage of his lack of gag reflex. Moaning on Dick’s cock, he built speed, cheeks hollowing and head bobbing faster and faster as he grabbed Dick by his ass cheeks and pressed his hips into his mouth. Sucking harder and harder, Jason slammed his head down, feeling Dick’s cock enter his throat. Jason felt Dick’s fingers grip tighter on his hair and his toes curled against his ribs as Dick came down his throat in hot, thick spurts.

Swallowing as much as possible, Jason drew back only to dive back in and kiss Dick, first feeding him his own cum before settling into a comfortable rhythm. As their heartbeats slowed and synced, their kisses softened, once again returning to this strange new rhythm of theirs. Once again surprised at his own enjoyment of sudden displays of care and love, Jason found himself stroking a thumb along Dick’s jaw, pressing a last few chaste kiss.

“Dick,” Jason spoke hoarsely as he drew apart, staring into Dick’s eyes with a litany of complicated emotions, which seemed to bring Dick out of his post-sex reverie.

“Yeah, I know,” Dick reassured, stroking a hand along his back. A little voice in Jason’s mind reminded him of a scared animal being coaxed into believing he was safe. Jay frowned a little, trying to understand if he should be wary or if everything was really okay.

“What...what’s…” _What’s going on_ , Jason wanted to say, but some part of him told him that admitting any change was occuring would cement its presence. The problem was though, he really liked the change.

“I don’t know.” Dick spoke frankly , looking at Jason with a sense of calmness and wisdom beyond the younger’s years. Again, Jay didn’t know if he should be unsettled or comforted, and hiked himself up on his elbows, drawing away from the older former robin. But as Dick looked at him with sudden panic and pain, Jason found himself drawn back, an arm draped around Dick in a rare cuddle.

Jason felt at home.

“Well, as long as you’re chasing me, right?” Dick whispered after a while, his fingers softly tracing down his back.

“What?” Jason blurting, snapping out of his haze.

“You know. As long as you’re here.” Dick looked right at him, half accusing, half comforting. Jason winced as he thought of all shit they went through, all the shit he went through, and all the abominable things he’d done to Dick. He didn’t deserve this, but he had it. Confidence surged through him as he felt the uncertainty ebb away. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Let’s...let’s keep doing this Jay. And we’ll figure it out. As long as you’re here.” Yes, Jason thought, feeling some kind of logic return. Because if Jason kept chasing, they’d keep going, and if Dick ever fell... he’d be there with him, falling...

Falling in…

Clarity flooded Jason like a good splash of water to the face.

“Okay.” Jason whispered, as he nestled into the crook of Dick’s neck. Moonlight painted soft stripes onto them as the soft summer wind lulled them to sleep. Jay watched Dick’s lips curl into a smile as he closed his eyes, looking content.

As far as Jason was concerned, as long as he was there, they’d fall together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, debuting as a Batman/Jaydick writer! I'm Airdanteine or Air, and I do art and now writing for Batman and Jaydick stuff. You can check out my art at <https://www.airsart.tumblr.com>. If you like it, do kudos, bookmark or leave a comment below!


End file.
